I Want
by KuroIChio
Summary: Hanbei harus tinggal disebuah asrama untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tanpa sengaja hal itu justru membuatnya bertemu dengan Keiji, teman satu asramanya sekaligus orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya dan menjadi kekasihnya. Hingga suatu malam Keiji meminta sesuatu darinya…


.

 **I Want…**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setangah sebelas malam, waktu yang biasa digunakan setiap orang untuk beristirahat agar bisa memulai hari esok. Tapi tidak dengan Hanbei, didalam kamarnya Hanbei sekarang tengah belajar. Meski waktu sudah cukup larut ia tidak peduli, ia tetap membaca buku sastranya. Tak ada suara kecuali suara detik jam dan sesekali suara gesekan kertas dari buku yang ia baca terdengar.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pun terdengar dan membuat ia melihat kearah pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Ini aku…" jawab suara dibalik pintu, suara yang tak asing bagi Hanbei.

"Masuk saja Kei…." Sesuai perkataan Hanbei pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menunjukan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang dikuncir tinggi masuk kekamar Hanbei. Sesaat pandangannya melihat sekeliling kamar Hanbei yang sangat rapi itu, sampai ahkirnya pandangannya terhenti pada Hanbei yang kembali membaca buku. Langsung saja Keiji berjalan mendekati Hanbei. Tangan Keiji bergerakmemeluk Hanbei dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kirinya. Membuat Hanbei terkejut.

"Ke-keiji… a-ada apa…?" tanya Hanbei gugup.

"Aku ingin tidur…."

"K-kalau begitu tidurlah dikamarmu…."

"Ng~ tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu~." pinta Keiji sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehk?!"

"Dikamarku." pinta Keiji dengan suara lembut. Hanbei yang mendengarnya semakin gugup dibuatnya tak hanya itu saja wajahnya kini terlihat jelas memerah.

"Un, anu aku…."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kok." kata Keiji meyakinkan, kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Hanbei membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ung…."

Tangan yang melingkari Hanbei itu terlepas, dan Keiji bergerak merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ngggh~ hahh… jika kau sudah selesai nanti datanglah ke kamarku… ya…?" kata Keiji seakan meminta kepastian. Hanbei yang mendengarnya hanya melirik pada Keiji sesaat kemudian menghela napas.

"..Baiklah…." jawabnya pasrah tanpa melihat Keiji. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hanbei, tangannya menarik pelan dagu Hanbei agar menghadap padanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanbei. Tepat dua senti bibir saat mereka hampir bersentuhan, tetapi Keiji memilih berhenti dan menatap lekat iris ungu Hanbei yang ada dibalik kacamatanya. Sedangkan Hanbei sendiri hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat wajah Keiji yang sangat dekat dengannya dan terlihat jelas jika ia sangat terkejut hingga tidak berkutik. Melihat reaksinya, Keiji menarik mundur wajahnya kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku…" kata Keiji kemudian keluar dari kamar Hanbei. Pemilik marga 'Takenaka' itu tidak berkata apa-apa, kecuali hanya melihat kepergian Keiji dengan wajah yang merona kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

Kembali ia membaca buku meneruskan belajarnya. Membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang ada dibuku itu. Tapi panas diwajahnya tidak menghilang, karena ia mengingat setiap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Terus-menerus setiap kejadian itu terngiang dikepalanya seperti sebuah video pendek yang terus diputar berulang-ulang.

Lima belas menit berlalu, ahkirnya ia menyerah untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Sedikit mengerang kemudian Hanbei meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi…." keluhnya. Tangannya menutup buku yang ia baca pandangannya kemudian beralih melihat pada jam dinding yang menunjukan jam sebelas kurang. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian Hanbei mendekati tempat tidurnya tapi ia berhenti ketika ia mengiat sesuatu.

" _ **Jika kau sudah selesai nanti datanglah ke kamarku."**_

Mengingat perkataan Keiji tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hanbei selain menghela napas pasrah.

"Apa boleh buat…." gumamnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kamar Keiji. Sesampainya ia didepan pintu kamar Keiji, Hanbei mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hanbei dari luar pintu.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak aku kunci…." jawab Keiji dari dalam. Tangan Hanbei beralih memutar knob pintu dan membukanya, ia melihat Keiji tengah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Hanbei sambil menutup pintu setelah ia masuk tentunya.

"Tidak juga, hanya menyalin beberapa catatan saja. Aku akan tidur jika aku sudah selesai." Hanbei yang mendengar itu hanya diam memilih duduk ditepi tempat tidur milik Keiji yang tepat berseberangan dengan dengan meja belajar yang kini tengah digunakan Keiji. Pandangannya kemudian melihat sekeliling kamar Keiji sesaat.

"Um… Keiji, kau tidak ada Futon?" tanya Hanbei.

"Tidak ada… kenapa?" tanya balik Keiji tanpa menengok kebelakang. Mendengar itu Hanbei hanya diam tidak menjawab. Keiji yang sadar akan diamnya Hanbei pun menengok padanya.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Keiji.

"..Sedikit…." jawabnya pelan.

"Kau tidur saja duluan…."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan tidur setelah catatan ini selesai…." kata Keiji kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oh iya, tidak perlu mengambil Futon tidur saja ditempat tidurku…." sambung Keiji.

"T-tapi…."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah bilang tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu kan…" kata Keiji sambil tersenyum pada Hanbei dan membuat wajahnya merona. Hanbei memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Keiji.

"Um… baiklah…." kata Hanbei kemudian berbaring diatas tempat tidur itu dengan memunggungi Keiji, dan Keiji sendiri kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda.

' _Rasanya…. Sesak….'_ batin Hanbei.

Dan perlahan mata Hanbei menutup.

* * *

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Keiji kini telah menyelesaikan cacatannya. Membereskan bukunya, kemudian ia mendekati tempat tidur. Melihat Hanbei yang tertidur dengan mengenakan kacamata membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Heh, dasar… setidaknya lepaskan kacamatamu sebelum tidur…." gumam Keiji. Perlahan tangannya mengambil kacamata ungu yang dikenakannya. Matanya kemudian melihat tangan kanan Hanbei yang meremas baju depannya, lebih tepatnya pada bagian dadanya.

' _Apa dia sakit lagi…?'_ pikir Keiji.

Setelah meletakan kacamata Hanbei, tangannya kini beralih menggeser tangan kanan Hanbei yang dingin itu agar tidak menggenggam dadanya. Kemudian mengeambil sebuah selimut putih dan menyelimutinya.

' _Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Maka dari itu….'_

Tidak ingin membangunkan Hanbei, perlahan Keiji berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Hanbei yang ada dibalik selimut.

"Besok, aku ingin kau kembali sehat…." bisiknya pelan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hanbei sebemul ahkirnya tertidur.

Pagi harinya ketika Hanbei membuka matanya, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan tempatnya tidur terasa sempit. Ia pun melihat sebuah tangan yang tengah memeluk dirinya yang ada dibalik selimut. Melihat itu Hanbei mencoba menggeser tangan Keiji agar semakin erat mendekapnya dan kemudian ia kembali tidur.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Tolong jangan tanya Kuro~ *Panik***

 **Keiji: Kuro-chan, kau tidak apa?**

 **Hanbei: Sepertinya dia sudah sampai batasnya...**

 **Keiji: Sampai batas?**

 **Hanbei: Iya, lihat saja itu *Nunjuk meja yang penuh kertas (catatan story)***

 **Keiji: *Sweatdrop***

 **Kuro: Ahaha yang mana ya... ini? bukan. Yang ini? juga bukan. *Milih kertas (Story) trus dilempar sembarangan***

 **Keiji: Yah~ sudah biarkan saja lah...**

 **#Note: tolong maklumi Kuro lagi Error (Dalam artian stres. Bukan berati gila loh)*Bow***


End file.
